Birthday surprise
by Hanaryme
Summary: Francis decides to surprise America for his birthday, he discovers a tied up England in his bedroom. What does he do? Birthday ONESHOT Warnings: Smut (Not for little kiddies) and really cliche sounding lines. USUK


**Hey guys! I've been dead and stuff, but I promise I'm actually writing the next chapter for Study Partners, I swear. Anyway, it's Independence Day and America's birthday so I thought I'd write this short one shot.**

**Warning you: There's some lemons :3**

* * *

><p>America looked around, he saw countless faces laughing, chatting and smiling. It was the 4th of July, his birthday, but he wasn't satisfied with it or the fact he's celebrating his freedom. <em>Dude...Where is he?!<em> He frowned, looking at the ground in despair. As usual, England didn't show up to his 'kick-ass' party. America was sure England should've been over it by now, but every single time! As soon as July starts, England starts to avoid him, not even sparing a glance, but as soon as Independence Day is done, England's cynical and grumpy attitude towards him returns. Unknown to the Brit, America has ALWAYS loved England. His messy hair, his funny eyebrows and his gleaming emerald eyes. However, despite how 'brave and heroic' he claimed to be, he never actually worked up the nerve to tell him.

France huffed in frustration. To him, it was ever so obvious both countries shared the same feelings for another, but never acted upon them. He felt like he was about to go insane if he left it like this, and knew it was his duty, as both the country of love and the world's big brother, to fix this...

"Bonjour, America, Joyeux anniversaire!" he smiled, waving at the nation, America turned around, putting on his signature goofy grin.

"Thanks dude!" He laughed, but even somebody as dense as England could tell it was fake.

"I have a present for you~" he sung, with a mischievous smile fixed on his face.

"Sweet, where is it?" He asked, tilting his head slightly, France only chuckled, imaging his reaction when he sees what it is.

"Oh, I've already put it in your house, come, I'll show you now!" He grabbed the American's arm, pulling him towards the large house despite his protests regarding leaving the party. France continued to pull him down the hall, opening the door to his bedroom.

"W-What the..." America struggled to even describe what was going on, here he was staring at his long-time crush tied up on the bed, HIS BED, his green eyes widened and his cheeks tinted a dark crimson colour. He tried to muffle a few words; however they became incoherent from the cloth tied around his mouth.

"Enjoy it while you can, he's all yours~" France whispered suggestively in his ear, before skipping off to who knows where. America walked to the bed, almost tempted to just pounce on the former-pirate and just take him right there. Having the common-sense to assume England would hate him if he did; he untied the ropes, moving the cloth around his mouth too.

"T-Thank you..." He muttered, trying to stand up, his face still bright red, America laughed.

"No problem, Iggy. It's what a hero does!" he yelled, the Brit just glared at him.

"It's England, not bloody Iggy, you git." He moaned.

"If you're gonna be like that I might just tie you up again..." He pouted, the Brit's attitude suddenly disappeared, and he looked away embarrassed. Alfred wasn't stupid, he knew Francis would be mad at him if he let the opportunity pass, however, he did want to make sure England would be into it as well, coming up with a plan.

"So...Seeing as you're here anyway now..." He paused, trailing off to think. "How about a day out to the beach y'know, just me and you?" he asked, giving England a small smile, however it disappeared as soon as it appeared when the Brit shook his head.

"You should be out there, hosting that party of yours, it wouldn't be right to leave it" he explained

"B-But...Iggy, the party is fine without me~" he groaned, waving his hands around, England sighed"

"F-fine... But only because it's your birthday, not because I want to or anything, git." He said, his cheeks still maintaining the pink tint. America's typical grin returned as he ran, grabbing England's hand and taking him to the care.

"Alright! Off we go~" He laughed, overjoyed...

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>America's PoV<strong>_

When we arrived, I got out all the stuff from the boot, setting up the picnic blanket and parasol, placing all the stuff we needed for the day. Naturally, we got changed before setting up, wearing my American flag trunks with no shirt. Iggy will totally fall for me with abs like these! Turning around, I saw that England was also changed. His body wasn't as big or tanned as mine, but he was well toned and his skin was absolutely flawless. He was absolutely hot, not going to lie. I stared for a couple more seconds, before shaking my head.

"What should we do first?" I asked him, dragging him over to the blanket.

"You choose...You're the birthday boy" He gave me a small smile.

"Alright, let's eat then!" I grinned; his face looked confused momentarily but nodded regardless. We opened the basket I filled, well; I didn't want Iggy doing the food would I? He'd probably somehow manage to burn the house down making sandwiches. "So...Is the food ok?" I asked him, a little worried as he was only pecking at his sandwich.

"Y-Yeah..." he nodded a little once more "Just surprised it isn't the usual crap you eat" he continued.

"Hey! My food isn't crap! At least mine doesn't end up becoming like charcoal!" I argued back.

"You..." He growled a little, chucking the sandwich right in my face.

"That's it you're on!" I said, grinning as I threw mine at him, he glared at me before slapping some cake he got from the basket on my head, mashing it into my hair, I returned the favour.

"G-Git..." he groaned, getting a can of coke from the basket, opening it, and pouring it all over me. I froze, and stared at him, as he stared back. This went on for at least 10 seconds before we both burst into laughter. "Okay...Okay...Here, let me cleanup..." he said, in between little sniggers, getting a cloth and starting to wipe my face, I felt the blood rise as I blushed like a little teenage girl, _get a hold of yourself, dude. _I looked at his face, resisting the urge to kiss him, he caught me gazing at him, causing him to stop and his face turned red, did I creep him out or something?! I panicked.

"Alright...I-I'm done I suppose" he sighed, looking away from me. We continued to spend the day swimming (Well Iggy didn't do much of that, though I don't know why) and building sandcastles, the sun now started to set and Iggy looked over at me curiously.

"Aren't we going to pack up now?" he asked, I shook my head, grabbing his hand and pulling him down next to me, I wanted him to see this.

"Shh, just watch..." I whispered softly, he instantly grew quiet, looking up at what I was pointing at. And the fireworks started, he gazed in awe as he saw the multiple colours in the sky exploding, he looked so adorable when his eyes practically sparkled when he was interested in something, he looked over to me, who was still looking at his beautiful face, I started to lean in towards him, _it's now or never, take this chance. _My lips touched his, giving him a small kiss full of the hidden feelings for him I have kept away for decades. He began to kiss me back, my eyes widening in surprise, but quickly adapting, moving my hand to caress his smooth pale cheek, but we broke apart after about a minute, as we ran out of breath.

"A-Arthur...I love you, I always have..." I muttered to him, using his human name to show I'm serious, maintaining eye contact, as he blushed a little before stuttering.

"Alfred...I-I love you t-too..." he said, causing me to grin with joy picking him up suddenly in a hug.

"Really?!" I asked, still a little shocked, he nodded once more. Before feeling water touch my toes. "We should probably start to pack up, tide's coming in..." I said, he agreed before we quickly shoved everything in the car and got into the road...

We walked into my house, holding his soft hand and pulling him into another kiss, I was so happy.

"Well...You have to go now, don't you?" I said, pouting a little, he gave another shy smile.

"I should, but, it's still your birthday you know, and I feel really bad, is there anything you want that I can give you? I can book a hotel room and go shop-"

"Artie, I want you. And only you" I interrupted him; he blushed again, knowing exactly what I mean. I brought my lips to his again...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>3rd person!~<strong>_

America took the lead, trailing his tongue across the elder's bottom lip, begging for entrance, to which he allowed, their tongues intertwining, almost dancing with each other. The American picked up England, who wrapped his legs around his waist as he was carried to the bedroom; he placed him on the bed gently before straddling the Brit, starting to remove his plain white shirt, his milky pale skin showing for a second time today. England started to undress America too, trailing his hands across his well built body, marvelling at his muscles. The American moved onto England's neck, giving him butterfly kisses before reaching his collar bone, and sucking on the skin harshly, leaving a big mark to show England was HIS and his alone. England moaned slightly, covering his mouth with his hand. To which, America pulled his hand away, whispering gently into his ear

"I want to hear you, babe" before continuing, starting to use his hand to tease and pinch England's nipple while his mouth worked at the other, another moan erupted from his mouth, turning America on, his now painful erection grinding against England's thigh. He decided to jump straight ahead, starting to remove his new lover's trousers, and boxers. Looking down to see the whole of his body, England looked away, his face red.

"D-Don't look..." he muttered, though the American continued before giving England a chaste kiss.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, you're absolutely beautiful" he gave him a reassuring smile before removing his own bottoms. Once done, he started to stroke England slowly, causing him to moan before he moved, sitting up face America, with a whole new attitude.

"Let me give you something, Alfie~" He purred, before moving down again, licking the tip of the American's large member, he gasped a little, moaning when England continued to advance taking his whole length in, right to the base. His tongue worked around the shaft, America bucked his hips in response, grabbing a hand full of England's hair.

"O-Oh...Fuck...Artie..." He moaned lately, England groaned at the language a little, but ended up only causing vibrations and his teeth gently grazing the length, enhancing the already overwhelming feeling of England's mouth around his cock. As much as he loved it, he wanted more. And he wanted more now; pulling England away, he practically shoved him back onto the bed, kissing him again before grabbing the lube from his nightstand and coating his fingers well with it, looking at England for permission, he nodded. The American moved in to capture Arthur's mouth, using it as a distraction while he inserts a single digit into Arthur, causing him to whimper slightly, tears forming in his eyes, he used his free hand to stroke his cheek "It's alright, I'll make you feel real good soon..." he said, his voice husky. The pain turned to pleasure, England linking his arms around his neck as he kissed him. Alfred started to stroke England once more, moans escaping his plump lips, while a second finger was added, starting to thrust with an increased pace, scissoring inside to widen his hole before adding the final finger, continuing to thrust at a steady pace, however England was too impatient.

"Alfred just hurry up and ahh..." his thoughts interrupted with another moan, the American grinned, planning to tease the Brit.

"And what? What do you want?" he said in a seductive tone, causing the other to shiver

"I want you to fuck me right now..." He growled lightly, and Alfred almost wanted to just shove himself in there, turned on by the tone the Brit used. He obeyed his lover, removing his fingers, making England moan, feeling empty now. Before the American lined himself up, slowly moving in, and gasping at the feeling of being inside his lover.

"God...Artie, you're so tight~" he moaned, waiting for the Brit's permission to continue, which was signalled with a nod, he started to move out before thrusting rather violently in, though this didn't bother England.

"F-Faster" he panted, his nails digging into Alfred's back. He did as he was told and started to thrust deeply into Arthur faster, England's words now incoherent and nothing but moans and pants are coming out of his mouth, suddenly England practically screamed with pleasure, his back arching with his lust-clouded vision, he looked at America, begging. "Alfie...T-There...Oh god..." America smirked, proud of his accomplishment as he rammed himself in, going for that spot every time before England panted "C-Close...", increasing his pace further.

"Then scream my name, scream it so everybody can hear" he commanded, in a sudden dominate tone, Arthur's vision went white as he yelled his lover's name, releasing his hot seed all over their chests, the tightness of Arthur's hole causing Alfred to soon after, filling his lover before riding out his orgasm, and pulling out, collapsing next to his half asleep lover. He covered them with the blanket, not bothering to clean up, he gave Arthur one more kiss.

"Happy birthday, love." England said, cuddling up to America, falling asleep in his arms... _I need to thank Francis later..._ was the last thought in the American's head before he fell asleep too.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope y'all enjoyed that or something, don't forget to favourite and review! ^^ *Totes not shameless promotion*<strong>


End file.
